Diselo ya
by black-love-lupin
Summary: Otro fic de mi pareja favorita SiriusRemus. Es un song-fic de una cancion de Luis fonsi q se llama como el titulo:diselo ya.(este fic lo vuelvo a poner xq el otro estaba fatal). SLASH


Hola! Bueno este fic de pena pero es lo unico q pude sacar de mi cabeza jejeje. Es un song-fic de una cancion de luis fonsi "diselo ya" es una cancion muy linda. Este fic es SLASH a quien no le guste q no lo lea. Las partes q esten entre es la cancion. La cancion es como si lo estuviera diciendo James. Lo he vuelto a escribir xq el otro no se entendia nada pero esq no sabia q existia esto de colocarlo mejor (esq soy novata).  
  
-Diselo ya-  
  
Eran las 12 de la noche y en la sala comun de gryffindor solo habia 2 personas Sirius Black y James Potter. Sirius se habia decidido a decirle a James su gran secreto.

- James puedo hablar contigo de algo importante?

- Claro dime

-Veras esq yo......yo......

- Tu tu q? Pues q.... Quieres decirlo ya??????- dijo James intrigado

-Vale, esq me gusta alguien

-Eh? A ti siempre te gusta alguien

- No, esta vez es distinto, yo yo me he enamorado-confeso sirius sonrojado

- OO TU? EL GRAN SIRIUS BLACK EL MAYOR LIGON DE HOGWARTS ENAMORADO? JEJEJEJEJE .

-Baja la voz y no te rias

-vale vale lo siento y dime la conozco?

- Esq no es una chica Uh?

-Si james de quien estoy enamorado es de un chico

- OO tu tu tu eres gay??

- Bueno esta claro no?- comenzando a enfadarse

-Vale vale y dime quien es el afortunado?

- Pues es Remus

- Remus? Nuestro Remus?

- Conoces a otro Remus??

- Y q vas ha hacer?

- No se James no quiero perderlo como amigo

- Si no intentas no lo sabras venga diselo q hay viene  
  
En ese momento entro Remus cargado de libros.

-Hola Remus , Sirius quieres decirte algo

-Dime sirius

- Eh pues esq queria pedirte q....q....q me ayudaras con encantamientos si eso

-Claro no hay problema

-Te parece bien mañana a las 6 cerca del lago?

- Ok alli estare, yo me voy a dormis venis?

-Ahora vamos buenas noches remus  
  
Cuando Remus se fue sirius se quedo pensando como decirselo  
  
-Me ayudaras?

Claro para q estan los amigos. Ademas ahora q me fijo haceis buena pareja jejejeje

-JAMES- grito Sirius sonrojado

-Ok me callo vamos a dormir

_Vistete ya, no puedes tardar el te esperara. Te pones nervioso no es facil confesar q lo amas de verdad. No dudes mas y guialo en la oscuridad Muestrale q te hace soñar_  
  
Al dia siguiente Sirius estaba muy nervioso. Se fue hacia clase pensando como lo haria y tenia la mirada perdida hasta q..

-Sirus espera

- Ho-hola Remus q pasa?

-Nada esq saliste muy deprisa. Te pasa algo?

- A mi? Jejeje no nada

-Ya, bueno vamos a clase q James ya fue con Peter.  
  
_Dile q el es tu amor la unica estrella a tu alrededor. Besalo y dile q iluminara todo el camino hasta la eternidad.Diselo ya  
  
_  
  
A las 6 James acompañaba a Sirius a la "cita" dandole algun consejo

-Es muy facil Padffot vas y le dices te amo

-Claro muy facil decirlo ya me gustaria verte a ti enamorado

- A la venga a alli esta sirius... sirius? SIRIUS

-Ahhhh q pasa?porque gritas???

-Jejejeje esq te habias quedado embobado mirando a tu moony. Venga no lo hagas esperar mas

-Uff alla voy deseame suerte.  
  
_lo veo alli sonriendo angelical y te hace suspirar un paso mas no puedes esperar tu corazon hoy va a estallar no temas ya no dudes al comenzar q de ti se enamorara  
  
_-Hola Sirius

- Ho-hola Remus

-Uh? Sirius de verdad me preocupas llevas todo el dia muy nervioso, no comes algo muy raro en ti, estas muy sonrojado y encima tartamudeas ,estas muy raro- Remus dijo todo esto muy deprisa aunq el si q estaba nervioso y dejo a Sirius con la boca abierta.

-.........

- no dices nada? Bueno cuando quieras comenzamos a estudiar

-no

-No? No q?

- No quiero estudiar

-Pero si tu me...-comenzo remus pero sirius lo interrumpio

-Ya pero veras esq yo te traje para decirte algo

-El q?  
  
_Dile q el es tu amor la unica estrella a tu alrededor Besalo y dileq iluminara todo el camino hasta la eternidad. Diselo ya  
  
_Sirius se quedo mirando para el lago mientras remus ya estaba muy impaciente.  
  
-Sirius? Me lo vas a decir?

-Veras esq yo yo no se como decirlo........Remus estas temblando- dijo sirius preocupado

- no es nada venga dimelo yo yo te .... tu a mi.... tu me..

-yo te q sirius??- remus un poco cansado yo,

-uff, esta bien alla va Remus Lupin yo TE AMO  
  
_De luna el cielo esta pintado y su amor te alumbrara la noche esta perfecta para los dos  
  
_-OO- remus

-No vas a decir nada?

-Sirius yo.... Ya se q es imposible y q tu no sientes lo mismo pero...  
  
Sirius no pudo continuar porque unos labios se posaron en los suyos besandolos dulcemente. No se lo podia creer, Remus, su Remus lo estaba besando. Cuando les falto el aire se separaron sonrojados.  
  
-Sirius yo tambien te amo y no sabes cuanto

-Me amas? Pues lo disimulas muy bien

-No creas a veces me tenia q ir diciendo q tenia q ir a la biblioteca para no estar muy cerca de ti.

-Te amo mi lobito

- Te amo mi perrito  
  
Y asi se pasaron el resto del dia entre besos, caricias y te amos. Mientras James Potter los miraba desde la torre sonriente Por fin estan juntos y la verdad esq si hacen buena pareja.  
  
FIN

REVIEWS

Anihila Dextro :Muxas gracias x la informacion espero q ahora puedas leerlo mejor y no te lies y gracias x leerlo.muxos besos

Diora Whiten : Me alegro de q mi ff te sirviera muxas gracias x leerlo y espero q ahora puedas leerlo mejor. muxos besos


End file.
